El hombre perfecto para San Valentín
by affy bp
Summary: San Valentín se acerca y todas sus amigas tienen novio, Lily decide que debe conseguirse a su hombre perfecto en cinco días, sin darse cuenta que su único chico perfecto siempre estuvo frente a sus narices. L/J Minific.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece (Excepto Sirius en mis locas fantasias)

**Summary:** San Valentín se acerca y todas sus amigas tienen novio, Lily decide que debe conseguirse a su hombre perfecto en cinco días, sin darse cuenta que su único hombre perfecto siempre estuvo frente a sus narices.

**Nota: **Es un pequeño regalo de San Valentin:) James/Lily por supuesto. No se me salio un poco forzado pero pues aqui esta. Sera de 5 Capitulos.

* * *

**El hombre perfecto para San Valentín.**

San Valentín. La fecha más ridícula y cursi del año, bueno según mi opinión…todas esas decoraciones rosadas y esas chicas con caras de idiotas esperando con ansias que el 14 de Febrero llegue para poder darle a sus estúpidos novios un regalo de lo mas cursi que llevan meses planeando…

Claro que yo no pensaría de esta manera si tuviera también un estúpido novio al que darle un cursi regalo…

¡¡Que desdicha tan grande!!

Algunos me dirán que soy una dramática de primera pero es así. Es así, no puedo creer que estas fechas se acerquen y que yo no tengas ni un maldito prospecto que me mande flores y chocolates dentro de cinco días que se celebrara el famoso "Día del Amor y la Amistad"

¡Vaya mierda! Y para que la cosa se ponga solo un poco peor, todas mis endemoniadas amigas tienen novio..¡Es más! Creo que todos los de mi casa tienen pareja. Incluso mi mejor amigo Remus Lupin tiene una cita para San Valentín. Y ni hablar de mis mejores amigas…

Alice Johnson, mi primera amiga aquí en Hogwarts, la que más me ayuda en todo a pesar de ser muy tímida…la he perdido por una estúpida flecha de Cupido que la ha hecho enamorarse de Frank Longbottom un chico de nuestra clase, es muy amable y aunque es un poquitín torpe se nota que también se muere por Al.

Mary Macdonald, mi otra mejor amiga, la que más me entiende porque también es hija de muggles, la que me anima siempre con su carácter explosivo…ha cedido a los encantos de un Ravenclaw de sexto que aunque es menor que nosotras ha demostrado cuidar a Mary siempre y quererla mucho.

Como ya dije mi mejor amigo Remus también anda con una chica de Hufflepuff, y aunque sea difícil de creer sus amiguitos igual. O eso es lo que he escuchado por ahí de las pobres ilusas que querían emparejarse con algún merodeador al saber que ¡Ops! Ya están ocupados.

La verdad ellos no me importan…en especial Potter, quien lleva años jurándome amor eterno y aun así el tiene una cita y yo no. Repito, no es que me importe pero pues… ¡No! Borrare esas estúpidas ideas de mi cabeza, por mas desesperada que este nunca caería con Potter…creo.

Les juro que en el fondo estoy muy feliz por mis amigos..¡De veras! Pero me cuesta aceptar que dentro de los próximos cinco días todos estarán vueltos locos con esta celebración y yo sola en mi habitación tal vez leyendo un libro, aburrida…

Por otro lado he ideado un plan B. conseguirme a mi hombre perfecto en los próximos días. He tenido _tiempo libre_, otra forma de decir que no tenía nada que hacer mientras Alice y Mary bobeaban con sus novios, y he hecho una lista de las cualidades que mi chico ideal debe poseer.

**1-Ser Guapo**

**2- Ser inteligente**

**3- Ser confiado.**

**4- Ser fiel.**

**5- Ser tierno.**

Además de algunos extras, pero esas son las principales..

Mi única esperanza, y mi inicial plan A se llama Caroline Veckan, mi otra mejor amiga, siempre tan sincera y dulce. Ella tampoco tiene pareja, o eso fue lo último que supe. Mi querida Caroline estaría conmigo en estas fechas, podríamos burlarnos de la gente y reír de los regalos cursis que se obsequiaran, molestar a las chicas que reciban chocolates alegando que engordan el doble este año y divertirnos un poco juntas.

Justo es ella, entrando por la puerta de nuestra habitación en este momento. Es rubia y de ojos azules muy amigable.

-¡Lily!

-Hola. Ven, justo pensaba en algo que podríamos hacer para este San Valentín dado que ambas estamos…

-¡Tengo una cita para San Valentín! Vamos, adivina con quien.

-¿¿Qué??

-¡Fallaste! ¡Con Sirius Black! ¿No es genial?

Fantástico, lo último que me faltaba…mi esperanza saliendo en una cita con el idiota de Black. ¡Nada podría ir peor!

Tendré que poner en marcha el plan B..¡Hombre perfecto, allá voy!

_

* * *

_

_Espero les haya gustado el incio. Dejen reviewww:D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece (Excepto Sirius en mis locas fantasias)

**Summary:** San Valentín se acerca y todas sus amigas tienen novio, Lily decide que debe conseguirse a su hombre perfecto en cinco días, sin darse cuenta que su único hombre perfecto siempre estuvo frente a sus narices.

**Nota: **Es un pequeño regalo de San Valentin:) James/Lily por supuesto. No se me salio un poco forzado pero pues aqui esta. Sera de 5 Capitulos.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Tengo mis candidatos claro, como buena investigación científica (si, claro) he tenido que seguir los pasos iniciales: Observación, Hipótesis, Experimentación y Conclusión.

Empezare, obviamente, por el primero. Observación… mi regla numero uno es ser guapo, así que empezare localizando los prospectos guapos sin novia y los anotare en mi _Lista de candidatos_.

Veamos, empecemos con Gryffindor. Thomas Shelt, de buen cuerpo, buscador del equipo de Quidditch, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, aunque por alguna extraña razón me gustaría que su cabello fuera un poco más oscuro, no se…

Terry Henricks, rubio de ojos azules. El más alto de la clase de sonrisa muy linda, aunque era bien sabido que no se tomaba a ninguna enserio. Guapísimo pero si sus ojos fueran menos claros, marrones tal vez…

De Hufflepuff. Alan Grant, es de cabello cobrizo y de ojos grises, guapísimo pero acaba de terminar con Alyssa Markens de su casa después de tres años de relación. Es complicado lidiar con un corazón roto, además le falta algo que lo haga mas interesante, si tan solo jugara Quidditch..

De Ravenclaw. Martin Boot, de cabello y ojos cafés. Súper inteligente y por obvias razones muy perseguido entre las chicas pero no accede a salir con ninguna. Si tal vez usara algo que lo hiciera verse mas atractivo. Gafas por ejemplo…

De Slytherin. ¡JA! Si como no. Ninguno saldría con una hija de muggles como yo, además de que después de que mi supuesto mejor amigo me insultara hace algunos años me ha quedado claro que todos en esa casa son unos prejuiciosos sin sentimientos. Punto.

Entonces la lista queda así:

_Lista de candidatos:_

_-Thomas Shelt_

_-Terry Henricks_

_-Alan Grant._

_-Martin Boot._

Empezare con el paso uno. La observación…corro con suerte al salir de mi habitación hacia la Sala Común me encuentro con Thomas Shelt. Se ve muy apuesto mientras lee ese libro que nos encargaron en Estudios Muggles así que me siento en el sillón escarlata justo delante de él.

Tiene lindas facciones y su lectura parece interesante, mi primer punto es ser guapo y este chico lo cumple perfectamente, el segundo es ser inteligente y al parecer también lo cumple ya que hace los deberes.

Justo en este momento baja James Potter por las escaleras con su uniforme de Quidditch. Parece ser un ejemplo de todo lo guapo que un hombre puede llegar a ser, cabello negro revuelto y ojos alegres y marrones, sonrisa de comercial y un cuerpo que..¡Por Merlín! Esta como quiere.

Desvarías Lily Evans. Potter es y será siempre detestable. Le veo más de cerca cuando se acerca a mi objetivo. Thomas levanta la vista hacia su capitán.

-¡Shelt! Te dije que hoy había entrenamiento temprano-le acusó James, digo Potter, mientras mi prospecto levantaba la vista hacia el.

-Lo siento capitán lo olvide. Estaré en el campo en diez minutos…

Y la ilusión de su perfecto rostro termino aquí. Justo cuando Thomas abrió la boca para contestar y pude ver su amarilla y desviada dentadura, pobre chico necesita frenillos con urgencia..

No es que sea una materialista que solo se fija en el físico pero si esto se trata de buscar al hombre perfecto y no puedo tener como novio a un hombre que cada que lo bese mi lengua se sentirá como en una montaña rusa.

Definitivamente queda tachado. Miro por última vez a Potter, su mirada de reprimenda no la conocía, se ve un poco más serio, un poco más maduro tal vez. Pero cuando sonríe es mucho mas apuesto, debería darle unas clasecitas a Shelt sobre cuidado de la dentadura pues la de James es, sin exagerar, perfecta.

Creo que todo esto de San Valentine me está dejando más loca de lo que estaba. ¿Ver a Potter de ese modo? ¡Que tontería!

Aun me quedan tres prospectos muy buenos, tendré que pasar a la fase dos, la hipótesis y a mi punto dos de la lista también: ser inteligente.

¡No pienses que te esconderás de mi tan fácilmente hombre perfecto!

_

* * *

_

_Espero les haya gustado el segundo cap. Dejen reviewww:D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece (Excepto Sirius en mis locas fantasias)

**Summary:** San Valentín se acerca y todas sus amigas tienen novio, Lily decide que debe conseguirse a su hombre perfecto en cinco días, sin darse cuenta que su único hombre perfecto siempre estuvo frente a sus narices.

**Nota: **Es un pequeño regalo de San Valentin:) James/Lily por supuesto. No se me salio un poco forzado pero pues aqui esta. Sera de 5 Capitulos.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Bien ya que mi primer candidato fue tachado cruelmente de la lista por tener dentadura de caballo pasare con el segundo, mi rubio favorito Terry Henricks.

El vaya que es guapo, y si me permiten agregar, he visto su dentadura y es tan perfecta que podría ser fácilmente el chico del comercial de la pasta dental que veía en casa. Ese martes lo encontré en la biblioteca, tenía un libro de pasta marrón en las manos y lo leía ensimismado, tenía un perfecto perfil que solo lo hacía verse mas apuesto.

Bien es tiempo de hacer mi hipótesis inicial. Terry Henricks es muy lindo, alto y fornido pero es un mujeriego de primera. No dura más de dos semanas con una chica y eso le da muchos puntos menos, yo quiero que mi chico perfecto sea alguien serio y no un galancito de cuarta…

Recuerdo mi punto dos de la lista. Que sea inteligente, pues las notas de Terry son…son aceptables..pero si viene a la biblioteca a leer esto significa que es un chico listo.

Mi hipótesis es que si llego a conquistar el corazón de Terry me veré en la necesidad de convertirlo en un hombre serio y responsable en cuanto a relaciones. Y sobre todo algo que odio, que mire a otras cuando está conmigo. Entonces mi vida junto a Terry no está muy asegurada pues no quiero lidiar con ningún mujeriego. Los detesto. Ejemplo simple, Potter.

-Hey pelirroja.

Es justamente el…llega con su sonrisa socarrona y su mirada galante y se sienta a mi lado. Lo que más detesto de los chicos que se crean que son el ultimo vaso de agua del desierto...son en especial _patéticos._

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

-¿Ya hiciste los deberes de Pociones y Transformaciones?-pregunta el moreno centrando su vista en los pergaminos que acaba de sacar de su mochila.

-Claro que ya los hice Potter, yo no dejo todo para el último momento…como tu-respondó molesta de su interrupción. Debo tratar de interactuar con mi hombre ideal y él me lo impide-Pero ni piensas que dejare que me los copies.

-No quería copiártelos Evans, yo también los termine, solo quería saber si están correctos-dijo James mirando por encima de mi hombro mis apuntes.

-¿Tu? ¿Preocupándote por tus deberes?

-Soy Premio Anual después de todo-agregó, a veces ese chico es demasiado bipolar.

Le eche un vistazo a su tarea. Perfecta, no me sorprendí. Potter y Black tienen esa cualidad para salir siempre con buenas notas aunque no estudiaran ni un poco. Son algo así como, natos. En especial en Transformaciones, ambos son los mejores en esa clase, incluso Pettigrew es muy bueno. Es obvio que Potter es inteligente y que no necesita matarse en la biblioteca, como yo, para serlo.

-Claro que están correctos. Y creo que ya lo sabes ¿O no?-pregunte sonriendo con sorna.

-No lo sé. Me falla un poco la Poción de la última clase, creo que ni Remus ni yo usamos bien los ingredientes…-respondió-Lily, ¿Es mi imaginación o no le quitas los ojos de encima a Henricks?

Rodé los ojos.

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-Claro que si puesto que tú me importas-replico haciendo que por primera vez le mirara a los ojos.

Suspire rendida y le conté mas o menos mi plan para San Valentine.

-¿Quieres conseguirte novio?-repitió anonadado-Pues yo creo que estas bien así.

-No seas ridículo. Incluso tú tienes una cita según he escuchado…

El enrojeció, no se si fue de vergüenza o de coraje al saber mi plan..

-Pues si pero…

-¿Se puede saber quién es tu cita?-pregunte sin entender muy bien mi interés. Deje de mirar por unos segundos a Terry para concentrar mis ojos en Potter.

-Pues es…es de Ravenclaw…

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién es?-indague. Mi curiosidad me mataba ¿Seria más linda que yo?

-Pues es…es…Kar..ens..le

-¿Karenlne?-repetí sorprendida-No conozco a nadie en Hogwarts con ese nombre.

-¡Es tímida! Casi nadie la conoce-respondió inmediatamente

-¿De que grado es?

-Ter..Cuar..Quinto-balbuceó

-Ya veo. Supongo que es guapa-dije tratando de recordar a alguna Karenle de quinto.

-¡Guapísima! No sabes de ojos azules y pelo rubio, muy bonita enserio…

-Ahh ya veo…-dije mirándole fijamente, casi me sentí tal vez un poco decepcionada. En fin volví a fijarme en Terry quien aun leía-Pues creo que Terry puede ser mi chico…es guapo, inteligente…

-Espera. Espera. ¿Inteligente? ¿Henricks?-cuestiono notablemente celoso.

-Pues si.

-¡Ja! ¡Evans no me hagas reír! Ese chico es más estúpido que la Señora Norris.

-Yo sé que es un chico distraído pero es muy listo y..

-Tú no sabes nada. Basta con ver el libro que lee. No me digas que no has leído la portada…

De inmediato lleve mis ojos a la pasta color marrón en manos de Terry "El libro del gran troll enojón y sus amigos los gnomos"

-¿Un cuento infantil? ¿Por qué mi chico ideal lee eso?-pregunto sorprendida

¡Mi hombre perfecto no puede tener el intelecto de un niño de seis! ¡No!

-Es lo máximo que su capacidad le da-dijo Potter riendo con gracia.

Esto le aseguraba un tachado de la lista. Pero esto no acaba aquí, lo juro por mi cabello rojo natural y mi insignia de prefecta de Gryffindor. Para este San Valentine tendré novio.

_

* * *

_

_Espero les haya gustado el tercer cap pobre lily jaja. Dejen reviewww:D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece (Excepto Sirius en mis locas fantasias)

**Summary:** San Valentín se acerca y todas sus amigas tienen novio, Lily decide que debe conseguirse a su hombre perfecto en cinco días, sin darse cuenta que su único hombre perfecto siempre estuvo frente a sus narices.

**Nota: **Es un pequeño regalo de San Valentin:) James/Lily por supuesto. No se me salio un poco forzado pero pues aqui esta. Sera de 5 Capitulos.

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Como dos de mis prospectos fueron eliminados, uno por tener una cara no muy agraciada gracias a su dentadura y otro por tener la inteligencia de mi primito de siete años he decidido pasar al siguiente prospecto, el es Alan Grant, mi Hufflepuff escogido, mi tercer punto en la lista de cualidades buscadas es ser confiado, los chicos tímidos no me gustan.

Bien pues mi siguiente punto también es la experimentación, lo que significa que me dedicare a hablar con el. Como ya dije, acaba de terminar una relación de años con Alyssa Markens, ella es guapa y según he escuchado ya sale con otro muchacho.

Así que me dirige a los terrenos donde mi amiga Alice me dijo que había visto a Alan solo, me he peinado diferente e incluso le he pedido a Mary que me maquille un poco para verme más hermosa.

Este muy guapo, con su cabello cobrizo y ojos grises y su cuerpo bien torneado. Es hijo de muggles como yo así que ya tenemos algo en común. Me acerco a él lentamente hasta que el fija su mirada gris sobre mí.

-Hola Alan ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto sonriéndole de modo coqueto.

-Ehh…bien Lily ¿Y tu?-pregunta al parecer extrañado

-Igual. Me alegro muchísimo de que estés bien Alan. ¿No harás nada ehh no se el 14?-indago yo de manera un poco obvia. El me mira como si estuviera loca.

-¿Yo te gusto Lily Evans?-cuestiona de modo extraño. Como si esta fuera la mayor locura del mundo.

Parpadeo repetidas veces sin saber que contestar. No soy una chica atrevida que pueda decir así de fácil, _si Alan me gustas_, y tampoco soy una chica tímida que de seguro sale corriendo roja de la pena. Soy normal, una chica normal que no sabe qué demonios responder y solo atina a sonrojarse como boba.

-Ehh..yo…

-¿Es que enserio yo puedo gustarle a alguien?-dice al aire y se sienta bajo un árbol recargado su espalda en el tronco, sigo sin habla.

El mira el cielo.

-Porque, mírame, no soy tan guapo, ni tan listo, ni tan gracioso. Alyssa se debe haber dado cuenta de eso y por eso ahora sale con aquel Slytherin que parece un modelo. ¡Es guapísimo!-se lamenta Grant mientras me parece ver sus ojos humedecerse.

No sé qué contestar, me siento una idiota.

-No Alan, no pienses así. Alyssa es una tonta, no sabe lo que se perdió-opinó yo muriéndome de vergüenza.

-¡Claro que lo sabe! Estuvimos juntos mas de tres años. Si me dejo es porque se harto de mi..

-¡No!

-¡Sí! ¡Soy un fracaso! No merezco ni que tu ni nadie me mire. Doy asco.

-Bueno pues piensa lo que quieras. Si Alan, me gustas, pero no tienes ni una pizca de confianza y autoestima y por eso tu estúpida novia ramera te dejo por un sujeto que es igual de guapo que tu pero que seguramente si sabe lo que significa la dignidad. ¡Vete al carajo Grant!

Y a continuación me alejo con mi pelo largo y suelo ondeando y mi maquillaje que desgraciadamente, nadie importante notó. Alan Grant queda fuera de mi lista, idiota sin amor propio.

En mi camino hacia el castillo me encuentro con Potter y su -como yo los llamo- sequito de bromistas inmaduros (bueno, excepto mi Remus querido) le están jugando un par de bromas a Snape (que hace bastante que dejo de ser Severus), bromas inofensivas pero es mi deber como prefecta alertarles que o paran o nuestra casa pierde puntos por su culpa.

-¡Potter! Ya te lo he dicho si quieres jugarle estúpidas bromas a Slytherins aun mas estúpidos, hazlo donde yo no te vea porque me veo obligada a bajarle punto a todo Gryffindor por su culpa-exclamó mas que molesta, furiosa. Hoy no es mi día.

-Evans, que bueno que llegas, podrías ver como dejamos a Quejicus en ropa interior..¡Otra vez!-dice James con el cabello despeinado, como siempre, y su sonrisa infantil. Varios chicos y chicas a su alrededor le ríen.

-¡Ya te lo dije! No quiero saber nada de tus bromas inmaduras. Ahora entren al castillo antes de que McGonagall o alguien más les vea y se ganen un castigo.

El chico de anteojos sonríe de nuevo, junto a el Black sigue haciendo a Snape levitar en el aire y Remus suspira.

-Hagámosle caso a Lily esta vez y entremos-pide mi mejor amigo, le sonrio, el me ayuda a que mi fatal día sea solo un poco mejor.

-Si tu lo dices Moony-dice Potter al fin-Pero para tu información Evans, los castigos no son algo que a mi…

-¡O a mí!-se apresura a agregar Sirius.

-…nos importen-añade Potter sacando de su bolsillo su vieja snitch, esa que tiene desde hace años y con la que siempre se dedica a juguetear

Y los cuatro merodeadores caminan hacia el castillo, con sus andares de reyes. Miro a Potter, es increíble cuanto ego puede caber en una sola cabezota. Aunque tal vez pudiera regalarle un poco a Grant. Suspiro. El chico se voltea hacia mí por ultima vez.

-Y por cierto Lily, te vez mas linda de lo normal el día de hoy. Lastima que Grant sea un imbecil y no lo haya notado. Nos veremos pronto-dijo guiñandome el ojo. Sonrio un poco avergonzada, despues de todo si hubo un alguien que notó mi diferencia.

Es confiado obviamente...pero es Potter.

Al parecer mi hombre perfecto me está tomando mucho más tiempo de encontrar del que me imagine…

_

* * *

_

_Espero les haya gustado el cuarto cap pobresilla de lily le estoy complicando mucho la vida jaja. _

_¡Y feliz dia de San Valentin a todos! el fic pensaba ser terminado hoy pero no se pudo asi que mañana lo acabare sin falta.._

_Dejen reviewww:D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece (Excepto Sirius en mis locas fantasias)

**Summary:** San Valentín se acerca y todas sus amigas tienen novio, Lily decide que debe conseguirse a su hombre perfecto en cinco días, sin darse cuenta que su único hombre perfecto siempre estuvo frente a sus narices.

**Nota: **Es un pequeño regalo de San Valentin:) James/Lily por supuesto. No se me salio un poco forzado pero pues aqui esta. Sera de 5 Capitulos y el epilogo.

* * *

** Capitulo 5**

Un último prospecto. Martin Boot un Ravenclaw de ojos y cabello café, apuesto, el más inteligente de su casa según he escuchado, y aunque dicen que no accede a salir con ninguna chica yo tengo plena confianza en mi misma.

Solo debe ser tierno y fiel y será por mucho mi chico ideal. Aun tengo fe ¡Vamos! Falta un día para el Día de los Enamorados.

-Hola Martin-salude cuando le vi acercarse, ambos somos prefectos así que tengo una buena excusa para hablarle-McGonagall me dijo que tendríamos una reunión mañana ¿Ya lo sabías?

El sonrió con autosuficiencia, por un segundo me recordó al idiota de Potter.

-Claro que lo se Evans, ahora me voy porque la biblioteca me espera…

-Que coincidencia, yo también voy para allá ¿Vamos juntos?-pregunto. Si no estoy siendo obvia por lo menos si estoy siendo bastante patética.

-Pues bueno…-accede él con su mirada en el frente. Ambos, juntos, vamos caminando hacia la biblioteca.

Le trato de hacer plática sobre alguna que otra cosa interesante pero simplemente no da su brazo a torcer. Es muy extraño…en el camino nos encontramos con nada más y nada menos que el fanfarrón Potter que va de la mano de una chica…

Una chica muy guapa.

Como el mismo Potter dijo tiene el cabello rubio largo y los ojos azules, he de aceptar que por un segundo creí que la tal Karensle no existía en realidad pero al parecer es de carne y hueso…más hueso que carne si me preguntan. Es algo raro pero al parecer no va como cualquiera que quisiera ir de la mano de James, trae una cara larga.

-Evans y Boot, miren que coincidencia encontrarnos justo aquí ¿A dónde van?-pregunta Potter sonriendo como un niño.

Le miro interrogante. El está loco…

-A la biblioteca Potter, ahora si nos permites-hablo yo tomando disimuladamente a Martin de la mano y esquivando al moreno y a su novia.

-¡Hey Lily!-me llama nuevamente. Exasperada me doy la vuelta

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya la conoces? Ella es Karense…

Arqueo ambas cejas

-¿No era Karensle?-cuestiono burlona, el se sonroja y la rubia rueda los ojos.

Me sorprendo creí al menos que le dejaría o que lo abofetearía mínimo. Confieso, estoy decepcionada.

-Karense, así le digo de cariño a veces. Ya sabes, esas cosas cursis que hacemos los novios.

Abro los ojos casi al triple, Martin a mi lado parece tan sorprendido como yo.

-¿Novios?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo

No es que sea de mi incumbencia ni que preste demasiada atención a lo que Potter hace o deja de hacer pero es que jamás en todos los años que llevo de conocerlo el había utilizado la palabra novia para referirse a alguna chica…da miedo.

-Así es. Ella es mi novia, la única, la mejor, la…

-¡Entiendo!-exclamo repentinamente furiosa. La Ravenclaw se sonroja cuando James la toma de la cintura. Al parecer es muda porque no dice ni _pio._

-¿Y tu noviecita no habla, Potter?-pregunto acusadora.

La chica se sonroja aun más.

-Ya te lo dije Evans. Es tímida, además tiene problemas de garganta y debe cuidarla para estar en perfectas condiciones para mañana, el día de los enamorados…-contesta con voz melosa, una que solo usaba conmigo…estoy deprimida ahora.

-Bueno pues como nosotros íbamos a la biblioteca nos vamos, adiós Potter, Karensle-me despido y de nuevo parto junto a Martin quien luce confundido.

No debo pensar en James Potter. Martin es mi chico perfecto y Potter no debe interponerse por mas fiel que sea a su nueva novia…

-Hey Lily, nos vemos en la reunión. Debo irme-me dice Boot y ahora noto que ya hemos llegado a la biblioteca.

-Sí, hasta luego-dije un poco decepcionada.

Cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con que mi prospecto Ravenclaw se va alejando de la mano de un rubio de Slytherin..¡Fabuloso! mi último prospecto gay, ahora entiendo porque no sales con ninguna Boot. ¡Mierda! Pues al menos cumple mi último propósito de la lista y si es fiel, aunque le sea fiel a su novio y no a mí.

Pienso en Potter una última vez…¿Por qué pienso en él? Pues porque va a ser, porque es endemoniadamente perfecto y lleva años tratando de salir conmigo y yo lo mande a freír espárragos y solo en un momento como este me vine a dar cuenta de que James es guapo, es inteligente, es confiado, fiel y que por sobre todo es mi hombre perfecto…

Y vaya que la he cagado porque lo tuve a mis pies y no me importo tirarle de pisotones hasta que lo ahuyente…él es mucho más que un idiota inmaduro y arrogante…es mi idiota inmaduro arrogante. O por lo menos lo era antes.

Y ahora me encuentro sola. Sola el día antes de San Valentín como la solterona que soy…

Sola.

Y todo se acabo porque en este momento me acabo de dar cuenta que con el único que quiero estar, va de la mano de una rubia de ojos azules más delgada que el palo de una escoba y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto…

O quizás si lo haya.

_

* * *

_

_El capitulo 5:D _

_Si creen que acaba aqui..Oh gran error! mañana subo el epilogo donde todo se solucionada de forma agradable para todos ;)_

_dejen reviews y perdonen tanto retraso u.u _


	6. Epilogo

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece (Excepto Sirius en mis locas fantasias)

**Summary:** San Valentín se acerca y todas sus amigas tienen novio, Lily decide que debe conseguirse a su hombre perfecto en cinco días, sin darse cuenta que su único hombre perfecto siempre estuvo frente a sus narices.

**Nota: **Es un pequeño regalo de San Valentin:) James/Lily por supuesto. No se me salio un poco forzado pero pues aqui esta. Sera de 5 Capitulos y el epilogo.

* * *

-Vamos Lily levántate ya-es Alice que al parecer tiene algo en contra de que yo me quede aquí tirada en la cama lamentando mi tragedia.

-¡No quiero Alice! Quiero quedarme aquí sola y deprimirme, comer tanto que no pase por la puerta y de paso quiero también arrojar algo a la cabeza de esa tal Karensle…-digo yo sin siquiera mirar levantar la mirada.

-Vamos Lils no seas ridícula. Justo ahora que te diste cuenta que Potter es tu hombre perfecto y que cumple todas las cualidades de tu famosa lista esa. ¡Anda por el!-exclama Mary animada.

-No todas de echo-contradigo- no me demostró ser tierno al menos…

-Lily no seas ridícula y anda ya-dice esta vez Caroline quien ya se ha puesto guapa para su cita con Black.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de este maldito día! ¡Odio San Valentín!-exclamo cubriendo mi rostro con la cobija.

Las otras tres se miran interrogantes como pensando que hacer para que yo no me corte las venas con una galleta de animalito.

-Se pueden ir ya si quieren ehh. Créanme no me lanzare de la Torre de Astronomía si eso es lo que temen-añadí con un sollozo. Estaba en una depresión grave.

¡No todos los días te das cuenta que tu chico ideal babeaba por ti y tu lo mandaste al carajo! Y peor aún, que ahora tiene una **novia**.

Esas son las cosas que solo me pueden pasar a mí.

-Bien Lils pero estoy en contra de que te quedes aquí tirada lamentando tu suerte-contesta Mary mirándome ceñuda.

-Pienso igual, deberías enfrentar a Potter y decirle lo que sientes-agrega Alice sonriéndome con dulzura.

Mis amigas son un amor…

-¡Así que animo, andando y no dejes que esa chica rubia hermosa te intimide!-grita Caroline con todas sus fuerzas

…pero a veces desearía asesinarlas.

-Lo hare después. El hoy tiene una cita con su chica y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto-respondo con los ojos mojados.

Ellas se despiden y se marchan dejando tras de ellas a una Lily Evans triste y llorosa. Maldito día de San Valentín…

-¡Lils! Deberías bajar ya mismo-pide a gritos Mary desde la Sala Común.

Me sorprendo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa

-¡¡TU SOLO BAJA PELIRROJA!!-exclama mi mejor amiga y no me queda mas que obedecer.

Me arreglo el cabello lacio y rojo y me lavo el rostro, creo que me veo mas o menos decente. Bajo por las escaleras y me encuentro con James Potter en todo su esplendor con un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano derecha.

¡Maldita Mary! ¿Por qué me tiene que hacer esto? Ve por lo que estoy pasando y aun así me hace bajar justo cuando James esta aquí parado, guapísimo, y con rosas para su **NOVIA**. Que desdichada soy.

-Hola…-saludo muy bajito, esperando pasar lo mas desapercibida posible-Veo que ya te vas así que nos vemos luego-dije sonando muy patética y volviendo a subir.

-¡Evans espera!-me llama el moreno y sube tras de mi.

-¡Potter las escaleras!-exclamo justo antes de que estas se trasformen en un tobogán y ambos caigamos hasta el suelo.

Termina el encima de mi y yo con sus rosas rojas en toda mi cabeza. Su aliento me golpea despacio, es hipnotizante y dulce. Cierro los ojos tratando de embriagarme de él, el momento parece detenerse hasta que reacciono y lo veo ahí, con su rostro pegado al mío tan cerca…No resisto el impulso y me lanzo a besar sus labios en un ferviente deseo por apagar esto que se enciende en mi pecho cada que le miro pero solo logro encenderlo más. Siento sus labios moverse contra los míos correspondiendo el beso y no quepo en mi dicha.

Cuando me separo lentamente de su boca le miro avergonzada y él me sonríe como solo James Potter sabe hacerlo. Tiemblo. Se pone en pie y luego me ayuda a mí a hacerlo, sus flores rojas estas todas esparcidas en el piso, mi ropa y mi pelo.

-Lo siento-digo sonrojada.

-No lo sientas. Sabes cuánto me costó hacer que te dieras cuenta-dice el besando la punta de mi nariz.

Todo parece más confuso ahora.

-¿Qué me diera cuenta? No Potter te pido disculpas por ese beso, no sé que me paso. Y además por que tus lindas flores se arruinaron, Karensle estará decepcionada…

-Las flores no eran para esa chica-dice bajando la mirada.

Le miro ceñuda.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto curiosa y muy extrañada

-Eran para ti…

Me sonrojo y balbuceo. El rueda los ojos y suspira.

-Mira Lily no se cómo decirte esto sin que te enfades-empieza con una voz muy seria-pero no hay ninguna Karensle. Yo la invente. Yo hice correr el rumor porque quería que te sintieras celosa-finalizo con temor en sus ojos castaños.

Todo parece irreal ¿No existe la rubia esa? ¡Todo fue por mi!

-¿Pero y la rubia de ayer?

-Peter después de un par de hechizos. No somos los mejores en Transformaciones por nada. Pensamos en la poción multijugos pero Pete se negaba a tomar a una desconocida de por ahí, ya le conoces. Remus me ayudo y todo fue idea de Sirius-añadio rojo de la vergüenza

-¿Remus te ayudo a hacer eso?-pregunto sorprendida

-Sí. No fue fácil convencerlo ya sabes cómo es Remus con todo eso de _"Esto no está bien, James." "Es contra las reglas, James." "Peter no se ve bien con pechos, James" _ pero al final accedió-explicó el moreno

Y rio. Rio porque estoy feliz, porque no puedo creer que el haya hecho esto por mí, porque me burlare de Pettigrew por haberlo visto vestido de mujer, porque por primera vez Black hizo algo cuerdo y porque adoro a Remus, rio porque invento una novia falsa y transformo a su mejor amigo en una rubia solo por mí, y si eso no es ser tierno yo no se que pueda serlo. El me mira como si estuviera loca.

-Creo entonces que mi plan dio resultados, señor Potter-digo yo sonriendo

-¿Esto quiere decir, señorita Evans, ¿Qué ha encontrado a su hombre perfecto?-pregunta James tomándome de la cintura.

-Eso quiere decir que siempre lo tuve conmigo y hasta ahora me di cuenta. Y quiere decir que no puedo esperar a que usted, señor Potter, vuelva a pedirme una de sus ya tan comunes citas-respondo sonrojándome un poco pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Su respuesta será diferente esta vez?

-Tenlo por seguro Sr. Hombre Perfecto.

-Entonces. ¿Serias mi cita de San Valentín Lily?-pregunta tomándome ambas manos

-Siempre James-accedo besándolo nuevamente.

Y hoy, 14 de Febrero, después de cinco días de buscar como loca a mi hombre perfecto me di cuenta que el único que es perfecto para mi estuvo todo el tiempo bajo mis narices, pero a veces necesitamos ver lo que más amamos perdido para darnos cuenta cuanto lo amamos en realidad.

Y yo a James Potter lo amo con todo el corazón.

_

* * *

_

_El capitulo 5:D _

_Si creen que acaba aqui..Oh gran error! mañana subo el epilogo donde todo se solucionada de forma agradable para todos ;)_

_dejen reviews y perdonen tanto retraso u.u _


End file.
